Pin Missile (move)
|accuracy= |gen=I |category=Cool |appeal=2 |jam=1 |cdesc=Startles the Pokémon that has the Judge's attention. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Allows performance of the same move twice in a row. |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Effectiveness varies depending on when it is used. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Pin Missile (Japanese: ミサイルばり Missile Needle) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Pin Missile inflicts damage, hitting the target 2-5 times per use. There is a 37.5% chance that it will hit 2 times, a 37.5% chance that it will hit 3 times, a 12.5% chance that it will hit 4 times, and a 12.5% chance that it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit 3 times on average, giving it an average power of 42. Although only the first strike can be a critical hit, each successive one will deal the same amount of damage. Pin Missile will end immediately if it breaks a . and will only acknowledge the last strike of this move. Pin Missile has a base power of 14 and an accuracy of 85%. Generation II All strikes now do damage independently, consequently enabling any of them to be critical. If the user is holding a King's Rock, the final strike has a chance to cause the opponent to . Generations III and IV Pin Missile may now continue attacking after breaking a substitute. Pokémon with the Ability will always hit five times when using Pin Missile, if it does not miss. If the user is holding a King's Rock or Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generation V There is now a ~33.3% chance that it will hit 2 times, a ~33.3% chance it will hit 3 times, a ~16.7% chance it will hit 4 times, and a ~16.7% chance it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit ~3.167 times on average, giving it an average power of ~44.333. If a Focus Sash, Focus Band, or activates before the last strike is dealt, the following strike will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. Generation VI onwards Pin Missile now has a base power of 25 and an accuracy of 95%. Provided that the move does not miss, it has an average power of ~79.2. Description |An attack that fires many needle-like projectiles from the body. Strikes several times.}} |Fires pins that strike 2-5 times.}} |Sharp pins are fired to strike 2 to 5 times.}} |Sharp pins are shot at the foe and hit two to five times at once.}} |Sharp pins are shot at the foe in rapid succession. They hit two to five times in a row.}} |Sharp spikes are shot at the target in rapid succession. They hit two to five times in a row.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 28 |STAB='}} 36 |36|36|36|36 25 |25|25 17 }} 21 |37|37|37|37}} 19 |19}} 38 |38}} 38 |38}} 9 |9|9|STAB='}} 12 |12 9 |9|9}} By Special move Generation III |STAB='}} In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It hits two to five times in succession.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance, using 2 to 5 attacks in a single turn.}} | }} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon 2 to 3 times in a row.}} |It damages a Pokémon, even one far away, 2 to 3 times in a row.}} |} |} In the anime |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} * In The Bicker the Better, Jessie told to use Pin Missile. This was a dubbing error, as in the original, she was commanded to use . In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga * was revealed to have used Pin Missile in PW31, but only the move itself was shown. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Before Generation VI, Pin Missile was the only move with a base power of 14. It was also one of three moves in the core series games to have a base power that is not a multiple of 5, the other two being and . ** All of these moves happen to be multi-strike moves. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=飛彈針 |zh_cmn=飛彈針 / 飞弹针 |nl=Naaldraket |fi=Neulaohjus (EP040) Piikkiohjus (Advanced Generation) |fr=Dard-Nuée |da=Nålemissil |de=Nadelrakete |el=Βλήματα Βελόνες |id=Jarum Rudal Peluru Jarum |it=Missilspillo |ko=바늘미사일 |no=Nålestikk |pl=Szpilopocisk Igielny Pocisk Igłowy Atak Cieńki Pocisk |pt_br=Míssil de Espinhos (anime, TCG, manga) Míssil Perfurante (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Ataque Míssil Míssil (Black and White series) |ro=Proiectilul Ascuțit |sr=Bodljikavi Projektil |es_eu=Pin Misil |es_la=Misiles Aguja (EP040) Ataque Misil (EP101) Misil de Agua (EP216) Misiles Pin (EP256) Misil Aguja (TLoT, AG123-present) |sv=Nålmissil |tr=İğne Mermisi |vi=Hỏa Tiễn Gai Độc |ru=Игломет Iglomet }} Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Nadelrakete es:Pin misil fr:Dard-Nuée it:Missilspillo ja:ミサイルばり zh:飞弹针（招式）